Robot Wars: The Third Wars
Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the third series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 1999 to 2000 on BBC Two. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format For the third series, the Gauntlet and Trial sections of the previous series were scrapped and the championship took the form of a straight knockout tournament. The series consisted of sixteen heats featuring eight robots each with each heat champion progressing to the semi-finals and two robots from each going through to the Grand Final of the series. As a result of the rule changes for the third series, there were no seeded robots that year. Heats Heat A |} Heat B |} Heat C |} Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Sir Chromalot, Shell Shock, Big Brother, The Grim Reaper, Milly-Ann Bug, Bumblebot, Flipper, Ultor Round 1 *Sir Chromalot vs Shell Shock: Sir Chromalot won *Big Brother vs Grim Reaper: Big Brother won *Bumblebot vs Milly-Ann Bug: Bumblebot won *Flipper vs Ultor: Ultor won Round 2 *Sir Chromalot vs Big Brother: Big Brother won *Bumblebot vs Ultor: Ultor won Round 3 *Big Brother vs Ultor: Ultor won :Note: The Ultor team later awarded the victory to Big Brother as they believed that the judges' decision was incorrect. Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: Anorakaphobia, Miss Ile, The Big Cheese, Shrapnel, Crocodilatron, Chaos 2, Hammertron, Sonic Round 1 *Anorakaphobia vs Miss Ile: Anorakaphobia won *The Big Cheese vs Shrapnel: The Big Cheese won *Chaos 2 vs Crocodilatron: Chaos 2 won *Sonic vs Hammertron: Sonic won Round 2 *Anorakaphobia vs The Big Cheese: The Big Cheese won *Chaos 2 vs Sonic: Chaos 2 won Round 3 *The Big Cheese vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Mortis, Ming, Gravedigger, Manic Mutant, Vector, T2, Darke Destroyer, Sgt. Meikle Round 1 *Mortis vs Ming: Mortis won *Vector vs T2: T2 won *The Darke Destroyer vs Sgt. Meikle: The Darke Destroyer won *Gravedigger vs Manic Mutant: Gravedigger won Round 2 *Mortis vs Gravedigger: Gravedigger won *The Darke Destroyer vs T2: The Darke Destroyer won Round 3 *Gravedigger vs The Darke Destroyer: Gravedigger won Heat G Robots competing in Heat G: Kater Killer, Napalm, Bulldog Breed, Robopig, Steg-O-Saw-Us, Orac's Revenge, Henry, Haardvark Round 1 *Bulldog Breed vs Robopig: Robopig won *Kater Killer vs Napalm: Napalm won *Henry vs Haardvark: Henry won *Orac's Revenge vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won Round 2 *Henry vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won *Robopig vs Napalm: Napalm won Round 3 *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Napalm: Steg-O-Saw-Us won Heat H Robots competing in Heat H: Ally Gator, Corporal Punishment, Berserk 2, Tut's Revenge, Death Warmed Up, Stealth, Hypno-Disc, Robogeddon Round 1 *Ally Gator vs Corporal Punishment: Ally Gator won *Berserk 2 vs Tut's Revenge: Berserk 2 won *Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon: Hypno-Disc won *Death Warmed Up vs Stealth: Stealth won Round 2 *Berserk 2 vs Ally Gator: Berserk 2 won *Hypno-Disc vs Stealth: Hypno-Disc won Round 3 *Berserk 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Heat I Robots competing in Heat I: Armour Geddon, Onslaught, Beast of Bodmin, Crusher, Vercingetorix, Terrorpin, Inverterbrat, The Witch Round 1 *Onslaught vs Armour Geddon: Onslaught won *Crusher vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won *Vercingetorix vs Terrorpin: Terrorpin won *Invertebrat vs The Witch: Invertebrat won Round 2 *Invertebrat vs Terrorpin: Invertebrat won *Onslaught vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won Round 3 *Invertebrat vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won Heat J Robots competing in Heat J: 101, Overkill, Centurion, Excalibur, Eric, King Buxton, The Iron Mask, Weld-Dor Round 1 *Centurion vs Excalibur: Centurion won *101 vs Overkill: 101 won *The Iron Mask vs Weld-Dor: Weld-Dor won *Eric vs King Buxton: King Buxton won Round 2 *101 vs Centurion: 101 won *King Buxton vs Weld-Dor: King Buxton won Round 3 *101 vs King Buxton: 101 won Heat K Robots competing in Heat K: Axios, Panic Attack, Purple Predator, Toe Cutter, Hefty, X-Terminator, Judge Shred, Mr Punch Round 1 *X-Terminator vs Hefty: X-Terminator won *Purple Predator vs Toe Cutter: Toe Cutter won *Judge Shred vs Mr Punch: Judge Shred won *Axios vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Round 2 *Judge Shred vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Toe Cutter vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Round 3 *X-Terminator vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Heat L Robots competing in Heat L: Undertaker, Panzer, Challenger 2, Atlas, Evil Weevil, Triterobot, Flip Flop Fly, Wild Willy Round 1 *Flip Flop Fly vs Wild Willy: Flip Flop Fly won *Atlas vs Challenger 2: Challenger 2 won *Evil Weevil vs Triterobot: Evil Weevil won *Undertaker vs Panzer: Panzer won Round 2 *Evil Weevil vs Flip Flop Fly: Evil Weevil won *Panzer vs Challenger 2: Panzer won Round 3 *Evil Weevil vs Panzer: Evil Weevil won Heat M Robots competing in Heat M: Hammerhead, Pussycat, Cassius 2, Dundee, Scutter's Revenge, Plunderstorm, Thermador, Zeus Round 1 *Hammerhead vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Cassius 2 vs Dundee: Cassius 2 won *Plunderstorm vs Thermador: Thermador won *Zeus vs Scutter's Revenge: Scutter's Revenge won Round 2 *Cassius 2 vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Scutter's Revenge vs Thermador: Scutter's Revenge won Round 3 *Pussycat vs Scutter's Revenge: Scutter's Revenge won :Note: Pussycat won the final round, but it was disqualified for using a hardened steel blade which shattered during the battle. Scutter's Revenge was awarded victory by default. Heat N Robots competing in Heat N: Thing 2, Prizephita, Crippler, All Torque, Daisy Chopper, Griffon, Cerberus, Killerhurtz Round 1 *All Torque vs Crippler: All Torque won *Killerhurtz vs Cerberus: Cerberus won *Daisy Chopper vs Griffon: Griffon won *Thing 2 vs Prizephita: Thing 2 won Round 2 *All Torque vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won *Cerberus vs Griffon: Cerberus won Round 3 *Thing 2 vs Cerberus: Thing 2 won Heat O Robots competing in Heat O: Schumey Too, The Steel Avenger, Diotoir, Sting 2, Firestorm, Crasha Gnasha, Terminal Ferocity, Facet Round 1 *Schumey Too vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won *Terminal Ferocity vs Facet: Facet won *Crasha Gnasha vs Firestorm: Firestorm won *Diotoir vs Sting 2: Diotoir won Round 2 *Diotoir vs The Steel Avenger: Diotoir won *Firestorm vs Facet: Firestorm won Round 3 *Diotoir vs Firestorm: Firestorm won Heat P Robots competing in Heat P: Victor 2, Scarab, Trident, Twn Trwn, Rattus Rattus, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Dreadnaut, Psychokiller Round 1 *Rattus Rattus vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Rattus Rattus won *Twn Trwn vs Trident: Trident won *Scarab vs Victor 2: Victor 2 won *Psychokiller vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won Round 2 *Rattus Rattus vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won *Victor 2 vs Trident: Trident won Round 3 *Dreadnaut vs Trident: Trident won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Firestorm vs Pitbull: Firestorm won *Panic Attack vs Thing 2: Panic Attack won *Big Brother vs Mace 2: Mace 2 won *Chaos 2 vs Trident: Chaos 2 won Round 2 *Firestorm vs Panic Attack: Firestorm won *Mace 2 vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *101 vs Scutter's Revenge: 101 won *Gravedigger vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won *Beast of Bodmin vs Blade: Beast of Bodmin won *Evil Weevil vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Round 2 *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Beast of Bodmin: Steg-O-Saw-Us won *101 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Grand Final Eliminators *Chaos 2 vs Firestorm: Chaos 2 won *Hypno-Disc vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Hypno-Disc won Playoff *Firestorm vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Firestorm won by default Final *Chaos 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Chaos 2 won Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Razer *Best Engineered: Chaos 2 *Most Original Entry: Hypno-Disc *Sportsmanship Award: Diotoir Battle of the Series This was voted for by the public and was between Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon, Chaos 2 vs The Big Cheese, and Panic Attack vs X-Terminator. The winning battle was Chaos 2 vs The Big Cheese. Trial Competitions Although the trials had been removed from the main competition, two of these, the Pinball and Soccer, were held as small competitions. As was the case in previous years, the winner was the robot with the best performance (gaining the most points in Pinball, and either scoring the first goal or being the most active in Soccer). Pinball Robots Competing: Dominator, Crusader, Eye of Newt, Six-Pac, Killerhurtz, R.O.C.S 2, Oblivion 2, Inquisitor Mk 2, Razer, Mortis. Winner: Razer Soccer Robots Competing: Velocirippa, Demolition Demon 2, Malfunktion, Gnasher, Evil Weevil, Alien, The General, Spectre. Preliminaries *Velocirippa vs Demolition Demon 2: Velocirippa won *Malfunktion vs Gnasher: Gnasher won *Evil Weevil vs Alien: Evil Weevil won *The General vs Spectre: The General won Final *Velocirippa vs Gnasher vs Evil Weevil vs The General: Evil Weevil won Middleweight Melee Tentomushi vs Hard Cheese vs Grinder vs A-Kill vs Ripper's Revenge Reigning middleweight champion Hard Cheese started by attacking Ripper's Revenge with its axe, before it was attacked and covered up by Tentomushi. Meanwhile, A-Kill pushed Grinder into Shunt, and Grinder sustained heavy damage from Shunt's axe. Tentomushi covered up Ripper's Revenge while the immobilised Hard Cheese was picked up by Sir Killalot. Tentomushi then had one if it's antennae cut off by the chainsaw of Matilda. As Sir Killalot pushed away the immobilised Grinder, Ripper's Revenge was flipped over by an arena spike and was out of the battle. Tentomushi then started to fight the house robots and covered up Shunt, blocking the radio signal so that Shunt could no longer move. Tentomushi and A-Kill were the only survivors at the end of the battle and the judges declared a draw between the two robots. Joint Winners: Tentomushi and A-Kill Walker Battles *Miss Struts vs Stomp Miss Struts slowly advanced on its opponent but Stomp was not able to walk at all. Stomp began to spin around and eventually hit Miss Struts when it got close enough. Miss Struts tried to push Stomp around and eventually the house robots came in and attacked the inactive robot. Winner: Miss Struts *Mammoth vs Anarachnid Anarachnid slowly moved across the arena but Mammoth was unable to walk properly as the legs just flailed around. Eventually, the robots met and Anarachnid pushed Mammoth to the side. Sgt. Bash set Mammoth's hair on fire with its flamethrower and the other house robots came in and attacked both robots for the rest of the battle. The judges declared a draw between the two robots. Winner: None (draw declared) International Competitions After the third series, two international Robot Wars competitions were held. These were the International League Championship and The Third World Championship, which both pitted the familiar British robots against other robots from around the world. International League Championship The International League Championship was broadcast between the third and fourth series of Robot Wars and featured six robots from six countries, which were split into two groups with one robot from each battling in the final. The First World Championship The First World Championship was released exclusively on video and later on DVD. It featured all six robots from the International League Championship plus ten others, making sixteen robots overall representing eleven different countries. The robots were paired off to fight in a straight knockout competition, with the winner of the final battle becoming world champion. Category:The Third Wars